A typical user profiling system collects information related to a user to create a user profile. Such information may include, but not limited to, name, sex, hobbies, area of interest, and the like. In one scenario, the user profiling system may obtain such information from the user. In another scenario, the user profiling system may obtain such information about the user by tracking or monitoring activities performed by the user on a daily basis. For example, the user profiling system tracks user activity (e.g., the user's web browsing pattern) by monitoring cookies associated with the websites accessed by the user. For instance, the user may frequently visit a website to search and buy latest electronic gadgets. The user profiling system may track the cookies to determine that the user is interested in electronic gadgets. Accordingly, the user profiling system may create or update the user profile.